Strawberry Kiss
by Plum Peach
Summary: Bagi seorang Sasuke, makanan yang terasa manis sangatlah memabukkan, tapi bagaimana dengan 'makanan manis' yang ada di hadapannya sekarang? 'Memabukkan', bukan? Oo… Tidak! Karena bagi Sasuke masih ada yang lebih memabukkan lagi dari itu— / "Otanjoubi omedetō, Teme!" /BAD SUMMARY/ "Arigatou" for reading, and "Gomenasai" 'cause this fic publish so late... / Pairing: Always SasuNaru


Strawberry Kiss

Plum Peach

Bagi seorang Sasuke, makanan yang terasa manis sangatlah memabukkan, tapi bagaimana dengan 'makanan manis' yang ada di hadapannya sekarang? 'Memabukkan', _bukan_? Oo… Tidak! Karena bagi Sasuke masih ada yang lebih memabukkan lagi dari itu**—** / _"Otanjoubi __omedetō__, Teme!"_ /BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru

* * *

…

_**23 July. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau hari itu adalah hari yang istimewa bagi keluarga Uchiha?**_

Yap! Keluarga kaya raya yang dianugrahkan keturunan yang cantik–cantik dan tampan–tampan, berotak jenius layaknya seorang ilmuan gila(?) bahkan terkesan tak pernah kekurangan satupun unsur terbaik duniawi itu sedang mempersiapkan sebuah pesta yang meriah di hari itu. _Ah_! Kembali ke topik awal, _kenapa tanggal 23 July menjadi salah satu hari yang paling istimewa di keluarga utama clan Uchiha itu? _

_Aa_. Jawabannya adalah karena pada hari itulah seseorang yang diklaim sebagai keturunan terakhir dari salah satu _clan_ terpandang di Konoha itu lahir ke dunia, bertatap muka untuk pertama kali dengan kedua orangtuanya, _terutama sang ibu_, digendong oleh sang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya **—**_bahkan bisa dikatakan 'sayang' yang melebihi batas, brother complex._

Tapi apa kau tau? Pesta kali ini adalah sebuah '_pesta kejutan'_ yang sangat dirahasiakan dari sang tuan muda, bahkan terkesan tak ada satupun dari keluarga Uchiha yang mencoba untuk mengingatkan pemuda raven itu tentang hari ulang tahunnya.

_Yak_! Mereka mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Uchiha Sasuke, _sang tuan muda_, untuk pergi atau melakukan apa saja asalkan itu di luar rumah!

Coba bayangkan! Mereka malah terkesan tak peduli dengan pemuda raven itu dan pagi–pagi sekali sudah mengusirnya jauh–jauh dari rumah agar mereka bisa menyiapkan kejutan terbaik untuk Sasuke.

_**Yap! Kejutan terbaik.**_

.

.

* * *

**Plum Peach**

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction for Sasuke Birthday's**

**Strawberry Kiss**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (**_**manga**_**/anime)©Masashi Kishimoto**–sensei

Genre: Romance, Humor!garing and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

––– **WARNING **–––

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 4th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata **_**absurd**_ penulis yang memang _**ndak**_** punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita **_**ndak **__**mutu**_** seperti ini** karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran _ala_ Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING **–––

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

* * *

.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama di pagi hari yang cerah akhirnya sang tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak kelelahan, _sambil menggerutu_ _seperti biasa tentunya_, mulai berhenti sebentar di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

_**Eits?! Kenapa di depan pintu gerbang rumah yang tingginya hanya 3 meter itu?**_

_Ya_, Sasuke sendiri tidak tau alasannya.

.

Pemuda raven yang sebenarnya sangat susah untuk dibangunkan pagi–pagi sekali itu, bahkan tidak sadar jika dirinya langsung dilempar keluar pagar oleh sang kakak tadi, _masih dengan piyama lengkap tanpa menggunakan alas kaki apapun_.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya yang aneh itu, Sasuke memang tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah Itachi yang memang selalu menjahilinya setiap hari. Tapi **—**_eh_, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan di kepala pemuda raven itu saat ini hanyalah, _kenapa dirinya tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke rumahnya sendiri, bahkan selangkah pun, oleh seluruh penjaga di rumahnya?_

.

Perlu diketahui sebelumnya bahwa rumah keluarga Uchiha berada di salah satu perumahan _elite_ di Konoha yang dipastikan 24 jam terjaga keamanannya. Luas rumahnya pun hanya sekitar satu setengah hektar kurang dengan fasilitas publik yang sangat lengkap di dalamnya, _seperti sebuah kota pribadi di tengah rumah sendiri(?)_.

Usut punya usut, sebenarnya ada dua gerbang utama untuk masuk ke dalam distrik _clan_ Uchiha, _salah satunya yang ada di belakang Sasuke saat ini_, tapi pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam APAPUN YANG TERJADI!

Sempat terpikir oleh Sasuke untuk mencari jalan lain agar bisa menyusup masuk ke rumahnya sendiri, _bagai pencuri di rumah sendiri_, tapi pemuda raven itu akhirnya mengurungkan niat mulianya itu, berhubung dirinya mendapat pesan istimewa dari sang Kaa–_sama_ tercinta melalui smartphone miliknya, _yang tanpa disengaja ada dalam saku piyamanya._

.

.

* * *

"_**Kalau kau berani masuk rumah, walaupun itu hanya selangkah saja, Kaa**__**–sama pastikan kalau pertunanganmu dengan Naru–chan dibatalkan saat itu juga!"**_ **—**begitulah isi pesan yang diterimanya, yang langsung membuat pemuda raven itu membeku di tempat tanpa bisa menolak sedikit pun _permintaan manis_ dari ibu tersayangnya itu.

* * *

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke!"

Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar jelas di telinganya, membuat Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya secara _slow motion_ sambil berharap bahwa suara itu bukanlah suara tunangannya tercinta, _Uzumaki Naruto_.

.

'_**Kami**__**–sama tidak memihak padamu kali ini, Sasuke.' ****—**batin pemuda raven itu, miris._

Entah ada angin apa, pemuda blonde yang biasanya tak akan pernah mau ke rumahnya itu terlihat berjalan ke arahnya, berpakaian layaknya gadis bertudung orange(?), _lengkap dengan rok orange sebatas lutut dan sepatu boot orangenya_, sambil membawa sebuah keranjang kecil di pagi hari yang cerah begini. _Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka!_

.

"_Nee, Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sepagi ini? Berolahraga, _huh_?" tanya Naruto, begitu sampai di dekat sang raven. Manik _sapphire_ yang selalu berhasil membuat sang raven tergila–gila itu tampak memandanginya dari atas ke bawah, _menilai penampilan sang tuan muda yang awut–awutan dan terlihat bukan Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali!_

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, _Dobe_. Mau apa kau sepagi ini berjalan jauh dari rumah sambil _cosplay_ begini? Rindu padaku, _hn_?" goda Sasuke, tampak tidak menghiraukan tatapan kesal Naruto, _yang sukses memberi sang Uchiha mesum itu bogem mentah hingga terpental 3 meter ke belakang._

.

"_Ck_. Aku sudah tau akan begini jadinya! Aku bukannya sedang _cosplay_, kau tahu?! Ini semua karena Kaa–_chan_ yang terus memaksaku untuk memakainya dan datang ke rumahmu pagi–pagi buta hanya untuk mengantarkan ini langsung padamu, _Teme no Baka_!" ucap pemuda pirang itu, _frustasi_, langsung melemparkan keranjang yang sejak tadi dibawanya ke arah sang raven.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke, _bingung_, menatap curiga pada keranjang kecil yang diberikan oleh Naruto, yang isinya tampak ditutupi dengan sehelai kain berwarna biru cerah.

"Aku tidak tau! Aku hanya disuruh mengantarkannya padamu. Kalau kau penasaran, buka saja sendiri!" ucap Naruto, _annoyed_, walaupun faktanya pemuda pirang itu juga penasaran dengan isi keranjang yang sejak tadi dibawanya dari rumah itu.

.

_**Buka!**_

.

"…" Sasuke terdiam, tampak langsung memasang ekspresi mual, _siap untuk melemparkan keranjang itu_.

"…? Apa isinya, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto, _semakin penasaran dengan isi kerjang itu_, begitu melihat perubahan drastis dari ekspresi sang raven.

"Kenapa bukan tomat?" desisnya, _tidak jelas_.

"_Heh_?"

"_**Kenapa bukan tomat? Kenapa harus Strawberry?! Lalu untuk apa cokelat dan lilin ini? Memangnya aku mau mendekorasi kue, huh!?"**_ teriak sang raven, _dramatis_, membuat Naruto yang terkena imbas teriakannya menjadi ikut–ikutan berteriak.

"_**Mana ku tau?! Aku cuma mengantarkannya saja! Kalau kau tak mau menerimanya, ya sudah!" **_ucap sang blonde kemudian, langsung merebut keranjang kecil itu dari tangan Sasuke dan segera berbalik pulang, _tepat sebelum ditarik oleh sang tuan muda hingga menubruk tembok rumah di belakangnya_.

"_**Kau mau ke mana, Dobe?!" tanya Sasuke, kepo.**_

"_**Terserah aku! Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku, Baka Teme**__******—**!"_

.

"_**Trrrrttt…"**_ Getaran dari smartphone Sasuke mengintrupsi pertengkaran di antara dua pemuda gila itu. _Bagaimana tidak gila? Masa' pagi__–pagi begini ada dua pemuda tampan bertengkar di trotoar jalan sambil cosplay begitu? **—**Aa. lupakan! Sasuke tidak cosplay._

"…"

"…"

"Itu pasti dari Kaa–_chan_ ku, _Teme_! Apa katanya?" tanya Naruto, _memaksa untuk ikut melihat ke arah layar handphone yang sedang berada di tangan Sasuke itu_.

.

.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, untukmu menantuku sayang! Kau sudah mendapatkan 'HADIAHMU', bukan? Kami menyiapkannya KHUSUS untukmu~ Semoga kau suka 'KUE JERUK' yang kami kirimkan~ /p.s. maaf kalau kau harus 'MENGHIAS' kuemu sendiri~ ^^"

* * *

.

.

"_Huh_?" Naruto terdiam, _mencoba memproses setiap kata yang baru saja diucapkannya keras__–__keras_, mengabaikan sosok Sasuke yang sedang memandanginya seperti seekor singa kelaparan, _efek dari memperhatikan mangsa yang terlalu_ _polos di hadapannya itu_.

.

"_Aku baru ingat. Sekarang tanggal berapa, Dobe?"_ Sasuke tampak menyeringai, _bertanya pada sang blonde dengan nada menggoda_.

"**—**_uhm… 23 July, mungkin?"_ jawab Naruto, _ngeri_, entah karena seringai yang Sasuke tujukan ke arahnya atau karena _alarm_ tanda bahaya di kepalanya baru saja berbunyi nyaring.

"_Kau tau apa artinya, bukan? Kau tidak lupa dengan hari ulang tahun TUNANGANMU ini, bukan?"_ tanya sang raven, _memberi sedikit tekanan pada kata–katanya_, membuat Naruto semakin terapit di antara dirinya dan tembok rumah di belakangnya.

"_Eh**—** hee… aku lupa, Teme."_ Sebuah cengiran khas menyertai jawaban polos dari pemuda pirang itu, _membuat dirinya semakin berkeringat dingin_.

"_Hn. Sudah ku duga**—**"_

.

"_**Kau ingat? Aku sebenarnya sangat tidak suka dengan makanan manis, apalagi strawberry yang sangat merah seperti ini."**_ jeda sesaat, membuat Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Sasuke mengambil sebuah _strawberry_ dari keranjangnya.

"_**Itu membuatmu mual, bukan?"**_ tanya sang blonde, _heran_, begitu melihat Sasuke mulai menggigit sedikit ujung dari _strawberry_ itu.

"_**Hn. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini**__******—**."_ Respon sang raven, _sebelum_**—**

.

"_Cup_!"

Sebuah kecupan lembut mengenai bibir sang blonde, _hingga sedikit desahan kecil terdengar_, ketika sebuah _strawberry_ ditransfer masuk ke dalam mulutnya, _membuat dirinya tanpa sengaja membuka sedikit celah untuk Sasuke _**—**_yang seenak strawberry__–strawberry dalam keranjangnya __itu, menciumnya, lembut_.

.

"_**Hn. Ku rasa tidak buruk juga kalau strawberry di makan dengan kue jeruk yang tak kalah manisnya ini **_******—**s_**ama**__**–sama merona merah, huh?**__**"**_ goda Sasuke, masih meraih dagu sang blonde di hadapannya, tertawa kecil ketika melihat ada semburat merah menghiasi pipi kecokelatan bergaris lembut milik Naruto.

"_**Te**__******—** Teme!"_ protes pemuda pirang itu, begitu menyadari mereka sudah menjadi tontonan gratis bagi orang–orang yang mencuri pandang ke arah mereka ketika berjalan di sekitar trotoar itu.

"…"

"_Hmm_?"

"_Cup_!" **—**_sebuah ciuman sekilas, mengenai bibir sang raven_.

"…_?!"_

"_Otanjoubi __omedetō__, Baka Sasuke_!" ucap Naruto kemudian, yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah, _blushing_.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Sasuke, _chuckled_, tersenyum senang _**—**mencoba meraih dagu sang blonde, lagi._

_._

"_**Hei, Naru. Boleh ku cium lagi?" **_**—**tanya Sasuke, _sok kalem,_ kali ini pemuda raven itu tampak menggigit ujung sebatang cokelat yang diambilnya dari keranjang Naruto, mengarahkan ujung lainnya ke bibir sang blonde yang tampaknya semakin merona, _malu_.

"_**Ba**__******—** Baka__**!"**_

.

.

* * *

Walaupun berteriak begitu, tetap saja Naruto menggigit ujung cokelat yang disodorkan Sasuke, tanpa menghiraukan lagi orang–orang yang melihat mereka, para penjaga di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha dan dua orang ibu–ibu yang langsung _cengo_ seketika begitu melihat keduanya berciuman mesra **—**_hingga buah strawberry terakhir menghilang dari keranjang kecil itu_, _Strawberry Kissu_!

"_Oh! Hampir saja terlupakan… Happy Birthday to you, Sasuke_–_sama_!" ––and have a nice day! ^^

END.

* * *

.

.

**OMAKE**

Di balik semak–semak dekat pagar yang ada di halaman depan rumah keluarga Uchiha terlihat dua orang ibu–ibu rumah tangga _**—**yang tampaknya sedang mengintip scene mesra dari kedua pemuda berbeda itu,_ berseru kegirangan_, menghiraukan tatapan cengo dari para penjaga yang terus bergumam, "WE'RE. NOT. SEEING. ANYTHING!" _**—**karena takut dipecat oleh keduanya.

**.**

"_**KYAAAA~!"**_

"_Kushina__–chan! Kushina–chan! kau lihat itu?! Kyaaa~ manisnya!" _ucap calon ibu mertua Naruto _**—**ibunda dari sang raven, Uchiha Mikoto–sama_.

"_Kyaaa~ kau benar, Mikoto__–chan~! Aih, kenapa mereka bertingkah semanis itu di saat kita tidak ada, sih?"_ kali ini ibunda dari sang blonde berseru, _senang_, **—**_itu calon ibu mertua Sasuke, Uzumaki Kushina–sama._

"…"

_._

"_Click! Click!" __**—**suara flash kamera_.

"…"

_._

"_Kyaaa~! Aku dapat fotonya! Aku dapat fotonya!" Teriak ibunda sang blonde._

"_Aku juga dapat videonya!" Kali ini ibu sang raven yang menjerit, kegirangan._

_._

"_**Kaa**_**–**_**chan**__**/ Kaa**_**–**_**sama**__**…" **__**—**suara berat dan suara mendayu terdengar bersamaan, mengucapkan satu kata berbeda dengan arti yang sama._

"_**?!"**_

"_**APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI!?"**_

.

_Yare__ yare~ _Begitulah Ulang tahun sang tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke.

Di pagi yang cerah dengan angin sejuk yang menyertainya. _Tertanggal 23 July_, dua pemuda itu dengan alasan masing–masing terlihat sangat ingin mendapatkan _handycam_ yang ada di tangan kedua ibunda mereka tercinta bagaimanapun caranya.

Naruto **—**_karena tidak ingin fotonya disebar kemana–mana oleh sang bunda_, dan Sasuke _**—**yang ingin menambah koleksi fotonya bersama sang pujaan hati_, mengejar ibunda mereka yang mencoba kabur melewati pagar hanya untuk menyelamatkan '_special item'_ yang ada dalam memori _handycam_ masing–masing.

.

THE END.

* * *

.

.

_"Arigatou" for reading, and "Gomenasai" 'cause this fic publish so late..._

_Nee, still "Mind to review, minna–san?" ^^_


End file.
